(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device, in which aggregation of an alignment layer is effectively prevented and a cell-gap, is substantially uniformly maintained, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely use types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to control alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Two display panels of the liquid crystal display device may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line that transfers a gate signal and a data line that transfers a data signal are provided to cross each other, and thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor may be provided. In the opposing panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be provided. Alternatively, the light blocking member, the color filter and the common electrode may be provided on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display device, two substrates are typically used and respective constituent elements are provided on the two substrates.